Shattered Reality
by Raye-chan
Summary: Dreams. Strange, vague strays of thought. How is it one little dream can lead to the shattering of your life as you know it? (Sm Sorcerer Stabber Orphen)
1. Prologue

Okay, as always I do not own Sailor Moon, but if I did, well let's just say that I would be very, very rich… Any way please enjoy my new story, depending on home work situations I will try to update "My Only Love" with in the next two weeks, k? 

Ages are as follows:

Usagi is 17

Rest of the inners are 18

Mamoru is 23

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

Prologue

She ran. 

Tears pouring down her heart shaped face mixing with the rain that was lashing down like cats and dogs. _'Why did he do it? We were so happy then he had to go and ruin it all, he didn't even give me a reason, just said that we couldn't see each other any more.'_

Stumbling slightly on a part of the pavement that was slightly raised, the girl pulled her jacket tighter and kept heading for her destination. The Jubban Park, and her favourite bench by the pond. It always made her feel like she was at home and at peace with the world, rather than the shattered chalice she felt like.

'Oh he is so infuriating! Yesterday he was telling me how I was the best thing in his life and today it's "I think we should break it off"' the tears that had mostly dried up started to fall again, trailing slowly down her cheeks as she sat on the wet bench, disregarding the fact that she was getting a wet bottom, and was also soaked to the bone. Her depression didn't leave room for mundane things like that.

She sat there. The ducks were out on the lake hustling this way and that, and she found herself envying them their happiness of the time. They didn't have to be worried about being dumped, and why they did it, whether to lie to their friends or not. All they had to worry about was the next meal really and when to fly south or where ever it was they went when they migrated. 

Her mind was drifting back, and the images of the ducks was blurred, then gone. All she could see was his face, and his lips forming that one phrase of three tiny words, that dealt such a hard emotional blow. 

We are through. 

That was all it took for him to completely shatter the meaning of her existence and leave her in an upheaval of emotional turmoil. But did he really mean it? After all hadn't she seen a trace of regret in his eyes which he quickly hid before she turned and ran crying out the door?

The beeping of her communicator stopped the flow of her thoughts as she raised it to her face. "Everyone, there has been a youma attack at the Crown Arcade, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold it off. Please hurray…" She starred at the screen blankly before the words that Ami had spoken sunk in and she got up slowly off the wet park bench. Checking to make sure that no one was in sight, she raised her right hand and shouted, "Moon Crystal Power, Make Up" When the bright lights had died down, Sailor Moon now stood where once there had been a heart broken girl, before running in the direction of the Crown, which was two blocks away.

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

"Hold it, Youma!"

The shout came from up above, in the arched window near the roof of the crown. Suddenly a beam of light illuminated the shadowy figure and a young girl in a red, blue and white sailor suit was revealed. "I am the Pretty Suited Sailor Senshi who fights for love and justice. On behalf of the moon, I shall punish you!" Sailor Moon stated striking her familiar pose. Jumping down from the high ledge she took off her tiara in one fluid motion. "Moon Tiara Attack!"

The youma grasping Motoki by the throat, didn't see it coming, it sliced him through the stomach, causing him to drop his prey. "Mercury, Mars keep it occupied, I have to heal Motoki"

"Leave it to us" Mars replied as Sailor Moon ran passed them to Motoki's side. "Burning Mandala!" rings of fire flew out of the red suited senshi as she covered her leader's retreat.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" was heard straight after, effectively erecting a wall between the tree senshi, Motoki and the youma.

"Thanks Mercury, Mars" Sailor Moon said as she knelt by Motoki, her hand reaching up to her broach, which with out touching she brought the Ginzuishou out of. Smiling slightly, she fixed it to a pink wand with a crescent moon on it, which she had pulled out of her sub-space pocket. Raising it in the air she shouted "Moon Healing Escalation!" 

Particles of light slowly descended over Sailor Moon and Motoki, when they left, the dark imprint of the youma's hand that had encircled Motoki's throat had disappeared, and he was breathing normally. Sailor Moon Sighed in relief as she looked from Motoki's slowly opening eyes to her friends and the barrier that separated them from the youma. Her eyes widened as she saw the ice wall break into shards and a huge spiked whip come hurling right at Mars. "No!!" she shouted as she ran in front of her friend and shielded her from the unstoppable blow.

"Sailor Moon!" Mars and Mercury gasped as the whip landed again on their leaders back and a sickening crack was heard.

Sailor Moon smiled, "I couldn't let it hurt my best friend…" she explained as she lapsed into unconsciousness, and lost her transformation.

"Usagi!" Venus exclaimed as she arrived at the scene with Jupiter right behind her. "You hurt my friend, for that you will pay. What do you say, shall we double-team them?" she asked Jupiter who was right behind her. 

"Mmmmm." Jupiter nodded in agreement.

"Crescent Thunder!" 1 A rain of thunder and light came out of the sky, blowing the youma into pieces, and splattering it's green blood over the occupants and machines in the room.

"Usagi" Motoki yelled as he saw the girl collapse against Mars and Venus and Jupiter defeat the youma. "Usagi are you okay? Usagi answer me!" He cried as he ran over and grasped her shoulder. He gasped as he saw her fading in 

and out, and his hand that was holding her shoulder was fading too.

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

"Kuso" the masked figuring lurking in the shadows swore, as his Usako and Motoki disappeared in a flash of light, before turning and exiting the Crown Arcade with out being seen

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

To Be Continued…

1: The link attack between Jupiter and Venus is from the Zsnes game "Sailor Moon: Another Story"

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this prologue, it is a bit different to how I usually write and I gotta say I like it. You guys are lucky I actually wrote this to, I have been so bogged down with homework, and then I've got work. It is really depressing. I managed to pull myself out of it after being inspired to write this whilst in Lit, I was spacing out during one of the teachers pointless dictations about how this and that were wrong in our Analytical Essays on William Blake's "The Tyger" when I thought it would be cool to mess around with when the Romance Saga of Sm was situated, and what happened at the crucial time of the break up, thus this fic was born. I'm not going to tell you what anime it is crossed with, I want that to be a surprise, as the characters appear in the next chapter, then you can flame me for my bad taste in crossovers. I just thought it would be a cool one to write as I haven't seen many, and not one that I really liked that much, so I am hoping to write one worth reading that doesn't take the other anime characters out of context. Wish me luck, k!

As always R&R your comments and views are crucial to how it will progress, there is only one rule, I do not want a review that says "Great story, I love it! Update soon k?" I know I'm guilty of writing them but I am trying to stop, as I would like my reviews to have some form of meaning or depth to them, k.

Ja ne,

Raye-chan 


	2. Where are we?

****

Yay, look, for once I updated relatively quickly! Shock Horror. Anyways, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! As always I do not own Sailor Moon and the anime I have crossed it with. (The crossover anime is revealed in this chap, and if I tell you what it is I just wasted my time trying to refrain from naming the characters until absolutely necessary!! L ) Have fun, and enjoy this chappie, k.

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

She looked up dreamily into the night sky, her light blue eyes taking in the stars on display in the night sky and the full moon hanging over the tower to her left. She turned away, and then did a double take. _'Am I dreaming, or is that a man in a cape up there?' _turning back around she gasped, and brought her right hand up to her mouth. It was a man, his figure illuminated and yet at the same time in shadow because of the angle the moons rays were hitting him.

__

'Wow, he looks so mysterious, but whats with the all black clothing?' shrugging to herself the girl turned and walked leisurely to the edge of the lake and stepped out, reaching up her hands and wringing out her soft blonde hair as she did so. _'It will be so good to be home again tomorrow, I'll get to see Mariabella and mum, and hopefully eat some decent food for the first time in ten weeks!'_

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

The wind was blowing strongly as he stepped up to the top of the sand dune and placed a green glass bottle there, before retreating to the bottom again. "Okay, let's have some fun shall we?" he questioned the young boy beside him with blond hair. "Let's play Spin the Bottle…" as he said this his hands glowed a faint purple, and the bottle began to spin, before being uplifted by a powerful gust of wind.

"Wow, you did it Master, that was so cool!" the young boy exclaimed as he stepped closer to where the bottle had been in order to make sure it really wasn't there.

"It's all in the wrist" the first replied turning to walk away, just as another gust of wind came by, depositing the bottle back in it's place, the _whole _bottle.

"Hey, it's still whole!" Majic exclaimed, surprise shown on his face and in his voice, "you didn't smash it to smithereens why?"

"Who said I was trying to hit it?"

"Well… you didn't say you were, but I kind of gathered that that was the desired out come of the spell" Majic replied his voice rising slightly at the end.

"Well you were wrong" was the answer he received as his master turned around with his hands on his head muttering something about it being time for breakfast.

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

"Can't you go any faster?" the girl in the back of the wagon questioned, as she looked out at the scenery. She was sick to death of seeing nothing but hill after tedious hill go past, with no lush green gardens or any trees, just sandy dunes and hills. Just five minutes of those images was enough to drive anyone crazy, let alone a girl of seventeen who was extremely quick to agitate and get thoroughly bored. "I said can't you go any faster, I really want to get home as soon as I can!"

"Sorry miss, but I can't, the path is very uneven today, there must have been some pretty big gusts of wind…"

She looked up quickly, as the wagon jerked and stopped, as she slid down the side and rammed into the wall opposite her. "Ow, that hurt…" she muttered as she rubbed her head which had slammed into the wall. "What's going on?" she questioned as she got out of the wagon, and looked at the driver. He didn't say anything, just pointed to the small ditch the front left wheel had gone into, effectively tilting the wagon on a strange angle, and making it impossible to move. 

"Oh..." was all that came out the girls mouth as she went closer to the ditch. "Huh, what's this?" she pondered as she picked up a green shiny thing, that was half buried in the sand. "What the…? What's a bottle doing buried in the sand?" tilting it slightly she saw a stream of pale yellow sand fall steadily out of a whole near its rim. "Huh??"

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

"Look Orphen, it has been practically a year since you came to Totokana and started to train my son in the ways of Magic, and as of yet I have seen no proof that you are teaching my son anything at all." The middle-aged bar tender stated as he finished wiping down the counter he was standing behind.

"Look, old man, these things take time, magic is not something you just learn over night, ya know?" Orphen stated, his brown eyes glowing dimly in the murky room and what little light there was, was dancing this way and that as it hit the dragon pendant he had slung around his neck. "Besides, haven't you heard? Us Sorcerers are notoriously lazy…" he added as he picked up his spider and took a sip of the lime flavoured fizzy drink.

"Lazy is right, since you came hear all I've seen you do is sleep, eat, sleep, go for a walk and finally sleep again." Majic's dad nodded to himself as he ticked each action off with a raised finger. "Yes that's about all I've seen you do for the past ten months."

Orphen smirked slightly as he popped the cherry from on top of his ice cream into his mouth and swallowed. "Listen old man, Majic is getting the best training possible. Why I was the best sorcerer at the Tower of Fang!"

"Precisely, you _were _the best sorcerer at the Tower of Fang" he stated as he slammed his cloth down on the counter and looked Orphen straight in the eyes.

"Dad, that's not fair!" Majic stated as he looked up from his mopping, "Can't you see the Pendant on Masters neck? Do you know what sorcerers have to go through to get that? No, you don't want to know what they have to go through to get that… Only Black Sorcerers of the Tower of Fang wear that, and it is extremely hard to come by!" As his voice and temper rose, Majic lifted his mop and pointed it at his father accusingly, knocking Orphen's drink from the counter in the process. "Oops, sorry I'll clean it up…"

"No, don't worry 'bout it, Majic. I'll take care of this one" Orphen interrupted as he held his hands before him and a soft glow surrounded them, illuminating his muddy brown shirt and leather vest that was worn over the outfit, along with a blood red piece of cloth he wore tied around his forehead, which ends were left to flow freely behind. All three items looked old and worn, but were thoroughly clean, the only item that still looked new was the silvery Dragon Pendant, which hung from his neck, sparkling brightly in the light, that signified who he was. A Black Sorcerer of the Tower of Fang.

Majic's dad's eyes widened slightly as the mixture, broken glass and ice cream came back together and the drink returned to how it had been before. "Now… if you could teach my son some tricks like that, the money I'm paying you will be money well spent." He stated before walking out of the room, to clean the outside tables ready for the lunch time rush.

"Don't you worry I will…" Orphen replied to the mans retreating back as he picked up his glass once more and took a contented sip.

"Umm Master, should you really be drinking that?" Majic questioned as he pointed to the glass in Orphen's hand.

"Hmm"

"Well, its just that its been on the floor and…" Majic watched in disbelief as it suddenly registered on Orphen's face what he had been doing and he spat the drink back into the cup, and starred at Majic ominously, telling him with his eyes that this was all His fault.

"Oh will you cut it out all ready, I spat it out!!"

"You're gross…"

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

"Sooo… remind me why we are here again Master?" Majic questioned innocently as he gazed at the sky.

"I told you already! We are bird watching!"

"Yes bird watching… then why do we stand out here by this tree everyday at the same time, and not see a single bird go past?"

"Because…."

"Because what? Geez, I thought by now you'd at least be teaching me some sort of spells, but the only spells I've ever seen you perform were today, and neither of them was that flash…" Majic continued as he rolled his eyes skywards.

Orphen ignored his pupil's sarcastic and annoyed tone and starred intently at the sky for a few moments, "Ha, look a Starling!" he said, an arrogant tone laced in his voice.

"Oh yes the rare cokoo Starling, yes I've heard of that…." Majic countered not believing his master for one second that a bird really had flown overhead, after all they had been doing the same thing for over two weeks and not seen one. 

Orphen felt something wet land on his head, and slowly raised his hand to touch it, dreading what he may find. Bringing his hand down, he grimaced in distaste as he wiped the bird droppings on his pants and jumped out of the tree.

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

"I'm home!"

The shout echoed through the entire house, followed by the sound of the front door banging harshly. Hurried footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs, before another door banged open and an exuberant blonde rushed into the room. Her blue eyes were sparkling merrily, and she held a hat in one hand. "Did ya miss me?" she questioned the older girl in the room.

"How could I not, Cleao?" the older girl answered turning from her position at the window, a faint red hue staining her cheeks.

"What's with the funny look, Maria?"

"Huh? What look…?"

"Don't give me that, just what was so interesting outside that window huh? What were you staring at?"

"Well umm, I think I'm in love…"

"In love? You've got to be kidding me! Who is it this time?" Cleao asked throwing her hands up in disbelief.

"Well, I don't exactly know… You see I haven't met him yet, but he stands outside at the same time every day, has been for the past few weeks…"

"Mariabella I'm ashamed to call you sister, what you have just described is none other than a perverted Peeping Tom!"

"But it's not like that at all…" Maria tried to explain.

"Forget it, I give up do what you wish" Cleao stated as she walked towards the door.

"Don't give me that, Cleao, I remember when you were smitten from afar…"

An image of the boy on the tower dressed all in black illuminated by the moon came to Cleao's mind. Turning to face her sister she said coldly, "That was different." Before continuing on her way out. 

"Honestly, what am I supposed to do about her? This is worse than the time she fell for that circus clown freak, who could do nothing but walk on his hands! And how dare she bring up that Boy! That was below the belt!" she fumed as she stalked angrily towards her room, intent on changing out of her dusty travel clothes.

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

"Volcan, stop your belly aching and finish the onions." A short troll said as it stirred the stew, it's thick glasses glinting slightly in the dim light. "I is your fault we are in this situation in the first place. If you didn't suck at cards we wouldn't owe Orphen all that money."

"Shut up Dortin! I was up six hands, when that money loving sorcerer used some kind of magic and won the game, I have a right to complain!"

Dortin shook his head, and went back to watching the stew.

"AAAHHHHHH!!!!" the scream was heard through out the house and caused the two trolls to look up from what they were doing and run out into the hallway. "A Peeping Tom, A Peeping Tom!" one of their mistresses was crying as she ran down the stairs and into the living room, grabbing the sword that her father had given to her for her fifteenth birthday. She turned around and ran full pelt down the hallway, not seeing the two figures until it was too late, and tripped head over heals. 

"Why that's not a Peeping Tom, Miss" Dortin tried to explain, "that's Orph…"

"What my brother hear is trying to say," Volcan quipped up, one hand held over Dortin's mouth, as he motioned to him with a jerk of his head, "Is that you should punish him severely. No man should be able to peek at a maiden and live. You know what you must do right?"

"Oh yes, I know" Cleao replied, her face red with rage, "I must slice him into little pieces!" she cried as she stood up and rushed towards the front door. "Hey you, yeah you in the tree!" she shouted as she stalked towards her prey, sword glinting menacingly in the light. "How dare you look into my window whilst I'm getting changed you perverted Peeping Tom!"

Orphen looked quizzically at the girl before him, as he realised that he still held the binoculars Majic had given him in hi hand. "I wasn't staring at you, I was Bird Watching!" he said indignantly, tossing his head.

"Yes, that's why you have a pair of Binoculars in your hand, yes that makes perfect sense really it does."

"Okay, I'll admit, it looks bad, and here Majic you can have your binoculars back."

"Bad is the understatement of the century mister! You're a sick perverted man and need to be punished!" Cleao shouted raising her sword to strike at the man standing before her. As she got closer a look of disbelief rushed over her face for a split second as she realised it was the same person she had seen standing on the tower, before a look of resolve fell over her face, and she brought the sword slashing down.

Majic watched in horror as his master and the girl entered a strange dance with the girl swing the sword with the expertise of a swordsman and Orphen ducking and dodging the snake like weapon.

Orphen's eyes widened as he realised what the girl was holding, and he put up his hand, calling the sword to him, "You shouldn't use this, it is dangerous to bring it out, she will be drawn by it's power" he stated as he clasped the sword firmly in his hand.

"What do you mean? And hey give that back, that was the last thing I ever received from my father, and I refuse to let you touch it!" Cleao exclaimed in anger reaching for the sword as the sky turned an ominous black and the cry of thunder was heard. 

"Get out of here!" Orphen cried, as he turned his back to the girl and Majic, "Get in the house and don't come out, it isn't safe!"

"I refu…"

Dortin's face turned white, as he tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Did you just see what I saw?" he questioned in a quiet whisper.

"If you mean that spoilt blonde brat and the boy disappear, then yes I did." Volcan replied his voice tight with fear.

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

Motoki looked up, they were in a clearing, Usagi still passed out beside him. Standing in front of them was a strange man dressed in what looked to be all black clothing, a red stream of cloth falling from the back of his head. He turned his head to look at Usagi as he heard her grown.

Usagi slowly sat up and blinked her eyes into focus. Looking around she stared confusedly at her surroundings, before turning to face her friend. "Motoki-kun, where are we???"

&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*&

****

Well I hope you liked this first chapter, and yes for those of you have guessed this is an Orphen/Sailor Moon fic. I just didn't name it in the disclaimer, as I wanted it to be a surprise, if you know what I mean. I decided to write this chappie, as I'm in an extremely good mood, because I'm positive I passed my Lit SAC with flying colours! Wahoo!! 

As always R&R okay?

Ja ne,

Raye-chan


	3. Realisation

Well guess what? I passed my Lit sac with the highest mark in the class, a _High _which is the best mark you can get on a sac here in Australia so I'm a little ecstatic at the moment as you may well have figured out! But anyway, here is the next chappie and I hope you guys enjoy it J

Oh before I forget, I do not own Sailor Moon or Sorceror Stabber Orphen… damn it!!

&&&

Chapter Two

Motoki gave the clearing another once over, taking in the mansion and lack of trees but one. "I would not have a clue, but we definitely are **not **in Jubban any more…"

Usagi looked at Motoki, then the scenery and finally Motoki again, before nodding her head slightly, her chin quivering with the effort of suppressing the tears that wanted to overflow. "So if we're not in Jubban, then how did we get here?"

"Well… see that is the strangest thing, ya know? One moment you were flashing in and out, and I didn't know what else to do, so I grabbed onto your arm, and what do you know? We end up here…"

Usagi frowned as she digested the information, and a chill crept up her spine. Turning her head, she saw the dismal clouds gathering over head of the strangely dressed man, and brought a hand to her mouth in shock as the aura that encircled whatever was coming out of the clouds reached her. _It's not a youma, but it's very similar all the same. Yet there is almost something human about it…_Her eyes widened as she saw the scaly paw come from a rip in the clouds, and then a forearm, alluring to the ominous figure that was to emerge.

&&&

"Azalie…" Orphen whispered as he hefted the Sword of Baltanders in his hands, "I shall save you" Gripping the sword firmly in two hands he strode up the hill purposefully, not taking any notice of the events going on around him, apart from the slowly emerging figure before him.

"Azalie! Why have you come? This sword can not release you," he shouted as he thrust it into the ground. "It is just one piece to the puzzle, you know that! Or is your mind so far gone that you can not remember me, or what we discovered in that cave all those years ago?"

The dragon beast started for a moment then shook its head and lunged in once more to try and reach the sword she pined for.

"I didn't want to have to do this, I'm sorry Azalie…" Orphen whispered as he brought his arms out in front of him and disappeared, only to reappear above the dragon, hands in spell mode. "Please, just sleep and rest for awhile, until I have worked this mess out. I shall save you Azalie, I just don't know when…" a misty frost slowly ebbed out of the palms of his hands and wafted towards the enraged figure, picking up speed as it went. It twirled around limb and stomach encasing the creature in ice and moving steadily upwards around the chest and shoulders.

Orphen's head swivelled quickly to the right seeing the red ball of light heading for Azalie and his spell of binding. Even if he apparated he knew he would not reach her in time to stop the ball of magical light from doing its work. He'd failed again, but it wasn't his fault, not this time. He'd finally become strong enough to bind his friend for as long as need be, and this person just had to go and get in his way. "Childman" he whispered as the ball hit and he was forced to cover his eyes.

&&&

Azalie gave a cry of victory as the ice around her body cracked. Raising her taloned, scaly arm, she swiped at the person who had tried to bind her in the crystal ice. The young man grimaced in pain as her claws raked across his stomach and dropped to the ground in a low crouch, arms curled protectively around his stomach. With another low and menacing cry she turned and walked through the rip once more, disappearing from the clearing, fog weaving its way around where she had been and engulfing the low valley.

&&&

Usagi's eyes widened in panic as she saw the dragons claws make contact and the man fall to the ground, her hand reaching out and clasping Motoki's with force. _'We're going to be next'_ she thought as she saw the dragon open its mouth and let loose a deep growl, before breathing a sigh of relief as it disappeared into the rip once more.

Usagi looked up at Motoki, and saw that his face was ashen white, and suspected that hers was the same. Looking around the clearing once more, she noticed that the young man had not moved from where he was crouched on the ground. Face deepening with concern, she got up from where she was kneeling next to Motoki, and disregarding her own wounds, went to see how badly he was hurt.

&&&

Orphen heard footsteps coming towards him, and expecting it to be Childman, started to form a fire spell in his hand. Looking up, as he felt the spell near completion and just the final mark needing to be stated for it to be thrown, he was surprised to see a young girl with flowing blonde hair coming towards him. Her eyes were dirt rimmed and tired looking, yet there was something about her that he couldn't place, something mysterious. She was definitely trained in the ways of magic; he could feel it in her aura. But it was a strange magic, something that wasn't taught at the Tower of Fang. Something he'd never felt before. Shaking his head, Orphen cancelled his spell, but started on a new one, just in case things weren't as they seemed.

The strange girl knelt down beside him, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

Orphen just looked at her, his eyes widened slightly at her touch and the full force of the aura radiating off her, and gave a grunt. The young girl shook her head and gathered a silver light into her cupped hands, before placing them on his injury and spreading the light into and through his body.

Orphen could feel the magic rushing through his veins, and how it sought out and fixed his injuries, not just the talon wound, but also his torn hamstring from when he fought the weird snake creature and the deep bruising from numerous falls. He hadn't felt this complete since he left the Tower and the Healers there, as he had not studied enough of their art to know how to fix all his injuries, just enough to make a few simple herbal remedies and tea's.

Orphen felt himself begin to relax and the girls cool hands, and his spell of binding fizzle and go out, this person, who ever they may be was not going to harm him.

&&&

Cleao looked around at the weird cramped buildings surrounding her, then back at her unconscious companion, before letting out an exasperated sigh. _'I'm just going to have to stay here and watch him,' she thought, 'there is no other logical conclusion. If I abandon him now, chances are that I'll end up lost with no one around that I know. No it'll be better to just wait for him to wake up…'_

Cleao slowly slid down the wall she'd been leaning on. She had no idea where they were, or how they had come to be there. All she remembered was being told to get back in the house, and bam, she and magic boy end up here, wherever here may be that is. And to make matters worse they were outside in the middle of a thunderstorm, with no way of getting any shelter due to the fact that Majic was still asleep! _'God I hate my life!'_ she cursed mentally, before making herself more comfortable and settling down for a long wait and cold night.

&&&

Ami sighed, as her third search brought up no trace of Usagi or Motoki anywhere. First she'd tried just Japan, then Asia and finally the World, but the two in question were not to be found. Not even a trace of their auras was left to go by. Frustrated she slammed the lid of her Mercury computer shut and stormed outside to watch the rain dance on the street surfaces and rooftops.

'How am I going to tell the others and Mamoru-san that Usagi and Motoki are no where to be found? Why can't I find her? That computer is the fastest and most technological in the whole world for at least another 400 years!'

Sighing once more and resigned to the bad news that she must pass on she went inside to eat her dinner and call Rei. Perhaps she might have seen something in the fire. It was worth a chance and she didn't have to break the news till tomorrow, that gave her a chance to broaden her search again and ask Rei to give her a hand…

&&&

Rei looked deep into the dancing flames, but it was just as Ami had said, there was no trace of their friend or Motoki left on this planet. No matter how many times she dared the Fire to reveal the answers for her, it didn't answer once like it usually did with even a tiny clue.

It was well past twelve, and Rei knew that there was school tomorrow and she'd have to go to bed before her grandad got on her back about school. Still she had to try one last time. The Fire might just tell her something and she couldn't risk not knowing.

So kneeling down once more, she started her chant and hand symbols once more, her voice harsh and husky from overuse. On the final word the Fire flared up high, and Rei gazed into it hungrily, feeling that this time it had finally worked and would give her even the minutest piece of information which would be cherished. But the flames died down just as quickly as they had risen. Cradling her head between her hands in Disappointment, Rei almost missed the vision that flashed quickly trough the flames. Almost.

Whipping her head up Rei saw a faint image of her beloved friend and Princess kneeling next to a strange man, before the fire went blank. But not before she spotted Motoki in the background. Letting out a breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, she stood up with relief. Both of them were safe, at least she'd have some good news to tell the others in the morning and reassure Ami with, if only they could have some clear evidence though on Ami's computer to back up her vision. She wasn't sure if the Fire had been playing a trick on her or not, her visions had been unstable lately.

&&&

Mamoru gazed up at the stars in the sky. His Usako was out there somewhere and he didn't know where. _'If only I hadn't said those three little words, this never would have happened!' _he berated himself silently, _'if I hadn't listened to that stupid dream and believed it. Now I really have lost her, and not because of the possibility of her death, but because she's vanished into thin air!'_

"Shit!" he yelled as he smashed his arm into the balcony railing he was leaning on, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" he whispered as his head fell forward onto the railing.

&&&

Usagi sat next to Motoki on the couch in the middle-aged lady's house, trying to block out the sound of her crying coming from the other room. She'd just found out that her youngest daughter had vanished in the blink of an eye in a vivid flash of light and had been hysterical ever since. Usagi didn't blame her though, her mum would be doing the same thing, unless her friends had brought in their back up plan for when one of them was seriously hurt and said she was staying at their house… She prayed that they had, she didn't want her mum to be crying like this.

She felt some one put their arm around her, and looked up into the knowing eyes of Motoki, who smiled gently down at her, his blue eyes open and honest. Usagi found herself leaning into his embrace and sighed contentedly, it had always been like this. Motoki looked after her as if she were his little sister, and she looked up to him as a brother, a part of her family, if not by blood.

&&&

He looked up at the night sky, eyes puzzled and glazed over, the events of the afternoon replaying through his mind. _The spell of binding. The red flash of light that stopped it. The talons scraping over and into flesh. _It didn't matter how many times he analysed the situation, the only conclusion that he could come to was that if Childman had not interfered, everything would have gone according to the plan he had mapped out in his minds eye.

But that still left him with the question of _why? _Why had Childman interfered? What did he stand to gain by interfering?

Everything.

If he could defeat the _'Bloody August' _then he would be renowned through out the land and be a national icon. But what could Childman possibly want with fame? He was already the top sorcerer, besides the elders, at the Tower, what more could he want?

Orphen shook his head; all this thinking was getting him nowhere and was making his head hurt. Besides each question only led to another possible three on average that branched out from the previous one for him to find an answer to. And then of course there was that strange girl, and her even stranger magic. It wasn't that the magic its self was strange, rather that she knew how to work that magic… because as far as he knew that magic had died out well over a millennia ago. It was still in some of the heavier reading at the Tower, but there was no one qualified to teach it beyond a rookie level. Each student was taught just enough to be able to recognise it whenever they felt it being worked, and read the ancient runes that was the people of that times writing. And from what he had gathered, the Sword of Baltanders was a relic left behind from then. Still that did not explain how the girl had become an Adept at it. She could not be more than sixteen years old!

Sighing, Orphen turned his gaze from the stars and walked back into the living room to face his other dilemma. How to tell the girls' mum and Majic's dad that he did not know where they were or how to get them back.

&&&

Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter I had a heap of fun and trouble writing this chapter, as I want to stick to the basic gist of things in both worlds but at the same time I wish to branch of and add my own flare, and it's hard to work out where I can safely do these things with out being criticised too much, you know? As always please R&R!!

Raye-chan.


	4. We found her!

**Angel-Goddess - I'm glad you like the story so far, and yes Orphen is a major pain to work with, but that just makes it all the more fun, ya know? Yeah, I'm in yr 11, but I'm actually doing yr 12 Lit, so yes, I was shocked to get that mark, especially since the teacher hates me as I am always contradicting her, and I turn out to be right...**

**Anonymous - Thanks for your review. It makes sense doesn't it? To have an Orphen/Sailor moon xover, I'm actually surprised this is the 1st you have seen, there are a few about though they are hared to find. Yes I know it's fiction, but I've had a few horrible reviews about taking things out of context, and I don't want a repetition of that...**

**LP (LunarPrincess) - No this is not based on the game of Orphen but rather the series, though I agree with you, the game was cool! As to the romance, well you don't expect me to give that one away do you? That'll just ruin all my fun, but as it goes on I'm sure you'll be able to guess... I'm flattered that you like the way I write, and I'm glad you couldn't see any mistakes, as I have an annoying habit of changing tenses, or misspelling simple words... Question, what does tty stand for??**

**To any one else who reviewed, thank you, it was much appreciated!!**

**And if you are looking for something different to read, I suggest LP's _Nobility, _or Angel-Goddess's _Blue Eye's._**

_**As always I do not own the anime's used in this story but I wish I did as then I could quit working at KFC and have some fun with out getting covered in oil and abused by customers!!! LOL**_

&&&

"Believe those seeking the truth, doubt those who find it" 

Andre Gide 1869 - 1951

Chapter Three

_She is here... The last of her race..._

_But why?_

_Because it must be_

_Yes, but why must it be? She was happy._

Was _happy, but not now._

_But how is being here going to help? She is away from all her friends; heartache and depression will be her companions in this world._

_You are quick to assume. Watch and wait, you will see, happiness is in this world for her as well as sadness..._

_I hope you are right, because if you are not, we might not be able to fix it..._

&&&

Motoki's gaze lifted as the door creaked, and a frustrated Orphen walked in, his eyes clouded with shadow, and rimmed with lines of worry and fatigue. He didn't like this stranger. He hadn't even said thank you to Usagi for healing him, though it took most of her strength, due to her injuries, and the fact that she had healed Motoki earlier. He'd just stared at her in disbelief as she'd crumpled to the ground, and even after Motoki had picked her up, it took the man awhile to come out of his stupor and inquire about her health.

At least he'd made a poultice and dressed her wounds though, seeing as Usagi couldn't heal herself at the time...

If Usagi knew his thoughts she'd berate him, after all the man wasn't a stranger. He had given them a name, Orphen, and that meant to her that the three of them could no longer be strangers, as a stranger is only a stranger due to the lack of a name. But that did not change the fact that Motoki did not like him. There was just something about him, an abrasiveness to his character that was hard to get past. He might have been around the man for only a few hours, but in that short amount of time he had seen how he interacted with people, and he'd come to the conclusion that he was not a person one wanted as a friend, not for his Usagi.

No he didn't want to see her hurt; not if what he suspected was true. Mamoru had hinted at something over the phone, and he wasn't sure that he'd gone through with it, but he hoped he hadn't. For Usagi's sake he dearly wished that he hadn't.

&&&

'_That's it, I've had it! I'm cold and wet and just sick of this godforsaken place! I want to go home!' _Cleao thought. Making up her mind, she got up off the wet asphalt, and straightened her saturated skirt, disentangling it from her legs, and stalked over to where her companion lay on the concrete, clothes leaking water and hair plastered to his face. How he'd slept through this was beyond her. "Wake up Magic Boy, we are going to find a way home now!" she yelled shaking his shoulders, causing his head to loll backwards and forwards as if he were a puppet.

"Huh... what do you mean find a way home, I am home..." Majic mumbled as his eyes slowly opened.

"What do you mean? This is so not home Majic, but if that is what you believe, take another look around!" she shouted waving with her hand at the buildings surrounding them.

Majic shook his head and looked up and glanced from side to side, _'okay there has to a logical reason_ _for all this'_ he thought, _'it must just be another part of the country that he hadn't visited yet. Yeah that was it!'_ but if that was it why did Cleao look so frightened, after all she'd been around practically the whole continent. But then again, the buildings definitely were strange; I mean, how had the people managed to make the stone so smooth and straight, and stack it that high with out collapsing in on its self? And then there were the flashing lights. They were not magic. There was no aura encompassing them, to say how powerful the sorcerer who had created them was or give it a distinctive signature so you could tell who had worked the magic. It was definitely a sight to behold though.

"Oh would you snap out of it!" Cleao stated, her voice dripping with annoyance, at the boy with her who could be made speechless by the sight before them. Sure it was impressive, but that did not change the fact that they were currently standing outside in the middle of a storm, and in wet clothes. Nor that they had to find some shelter, so grabbing Majic by his shoulders, Cleao started out into the strange streets.

&&&

Orphen looked up at the moon, its ephemeral glow highlighting the darkness around him, juxtaposing nicely with the turmoil inside him. Majic's dad was none to thrilled with the disappearance of his son, and he knew that it would be awhile before he would be welcomed in Totokana again. Majic's dad was a very influential man... still what more could he have done? He didn't even feel the magic that had taken Majic and Cleao away.

Sighing he walked down towards the lake. It was always peaceful here; the lake was his secret retreat where he had come after Azalie had been taken over by her own lust for power. Where he had spent many an hour practising spells and enchantment's for some how he knew that the only way to save his friend, and she could be saved, was to study as hard as he could and become the best sorcerer, as was his ability.

But now it held another purpose.

This place, according to the ancient texts, was a holy place; a place of reverence for it's long gone people, and a place of power. For over the decades of years that had passed, it had soaked up the essence of the spells that had been worked, and with this reserve of power, Orphen might stand a chance of bridging the gap between himself and Majic and if luck was with him, Cleao as well. Though that would be harder, for as far as he knew the girl had no magic of her own for him to connect with. Still it was worth a shot.

Kneeling before the lake, he stretched out his hands and placed them gently atop the water. Feeling the cool waters acceptance of his intrusion, Orphen slowly let his hands slide deeper into the lake, and concentrated on keeping his mind clear. When his arms were elbow deep, he stopped, and looked up at the moon, his eyes pleading from a stoic face, before summoning the spell that was needed, and gathering the power that had accumulated into him. He couldn't loose another friend, not when this one he could definitely save, if could just find out _where_ he was, and well his guilt wouldn't let him live if he left the girl behind...

Looking back at the moon's reflection on the surface of the water, Orphen saw its glow intensify, causing the clearing to light up, before it died down once more.

He'd failed. The power gathered in this place was not enough to let him see what he needed. Sighing Orphen stood up, his face betraying for a slight second his disappointment, before it closed off once more, and he started his lonely trek.

&&&

Usagi awoke to find her self leaning against something hard and warm, and in her drowsy state wondered how her bed had managed to become so uncomfortable in the space of a few hours sleep. Sighing she turned over, that didn't matter for the time been, what did was catching a few more Z's before her mum called her for breakfast and school...

Usagi's eyes widened in shock as she re-opened her droopy eyes and took a good look at what exactly she had been using as a pillow... Common sense told her that it wasn't possible, yet the sight that greeted her now wide-awake eyes, was one that she would think could never happen. There, still sound asleep on the couch was Motoki, and it had been his chest that she'd been using as a pillow. Rubbing her red-rimmed eyes; Usagi slowly sat up and moved as far away from him as she possibly could. He may be like a brother to her, but that did not stop this from being a very embarrassing situation, and one she hoped that was not to be repeated any time soon.

Stifling a yawn, she raked her brain for an inkling of exactly where her and Motoki were, and how they'd come to be in that situation, the last thing she could remember clearly, was Motoki smiling down at her reassuringly, and feeling a sense of inner peace. How they'd come to be here was a mystery to her, at least until she could find some food to help her brain function. A quick grin slid onto her face as she got up off the couch and started her quest for breakfast.

It didn't take long for her to find a hall that would lead to the kitchen of where ever they were staying; the smells wafting down it were intoxicating. And her nose never failed her! Humming happily Usagi stepped into the big stone room and gazed lovingly at the food that assaulted her senses. The kitchen was massive, and the benches had breads, vegetables and fruits strewn over them haphazardly. Clasping her hands in front of her, Usagi gave a little sigh of pleasure, before grabbing the nearest piece of fruit and biting into it, the tart juice of the apple dribbling down her chin. Taking another apple and a few strawberries to sedate her hunger, she decided to explore her surroundings whilst she finished her breakfast. For now that she had found the kitchen, she knew where to come when she ran out of supplies...

Stuffing the apple and strawberries in her pocket, she was shocked to feel something spongy by her side. Lifting her top up, her face contorted at the sight of a white bandage and a funny smell coming from underneath it. Gagging slightly, she dashed up the stairs and into the fresh air where she was immediately sick. Sitting up slowly, she brushed her golden hair out of her eyes, and fingered the bandage tentatively. Who ever had done it had done a good job, for it hadn't loosened over night and covered the wound on her back from the youma, also the surrounding area to stop it from getting infected. But the strange thing was she couldn't even feel her wound through the bandages, no soreness when she touched it. Unwinding the bandage, Usagi ran her hand over her back, her hand collecting residues from whatever the person had put on her injury before bandaging it to help with the healing, but could find no trace of swelling, or raised bumps to indicate where her wound had been.

Shivering slightly, Usagi stood up and looked around. She gasped as she realised exactly where she was standing. It was the clearing from yesterday, where that strange beast had appeared, that was human, yet at the same time wasn't, and the strange man in black had fought it... here, in this very spot. Spinning on her heal she caught sight of the house that she had come from and instantly placed it as the dark eerie building that neither her or Motoki had been able to make out the night before. Falling to her knees once more she realised with startling clarity that everything was real and not the mixed up dream she'd hoped. Her and Motoki really were stuck in a foreign land with no idea how they had gotten there, and no clues on how to get home...

&&&

It stirred. Its head lifting slowly off of its paws, and gazed around its surroundings. Trees were straight ahead, and it could smell it. A glorious sent, a magic so strong it couldn't be of this world. It wanted it; it's lust for power would not let it ignore the new psychic sent on the wind.

Standing up, the beast tested its injured foot, and deemed it fit enough to walk on, before it left the cave at a slow gait, slowly but surely making its way towards the alluring mental scent.

&&&

With a cry of triumph, Ami slapped her computer screen shut and stood from her desk. She'd found her! The only question now, was how they were going to retrieve her? Pushing her chair in, she went to walk out of the room she'd been occupying when a voice stopped her, "And just where do you think you are going Mizuno-san, hmm?" the teacher asked as she stepped from the front of the classroom to bar her progress towards the door.

"I... uh... was just..." shrugging her shoulders in defeat and going red in the face, Ami went and sat back at her desk, it had taken her three days to find their princess, and now she had a location, she was stuck in school for another four hours. _'I guess everyone has waited this long for some news, what is a few more hours?'_

&&&

Rei's patience was coming to an end. Everyone was here bar Minako, and it seemed that it didn't matter the occasion, the blonde haired scout would always be late. Sighing, and returning to her pacing, she resigned herself to the fact that it would be awhile before her and Makoto would hear Ami's good news, but that didn't stop her from getting angrier by the minute.

A slamming door and panting breaths announced the arrival of the waited on blonde, and all eyes turned to her waiting for an answer as to why she was late. But none was forthcoming, instead the girl turned to face Ami, "Well... did you find her?" she asked voicing the question neither Rei nor Makoto could bring themselves to ask.

At the question from Minako, Makoto unfolded herself from the beanbag, and Rei stopped her pacing, all eyes' turned attentively on the blue haired genius. "Well..." Ami hesitated, "I did find her..."

"I knew it!" Minako shouted triumphantly giving a cheer and a little victory dance before running over and giving Ami a big hug, "I knew you could do it!"

"I said I'd found her" Ami cut in to Minako's joyous cheers, "But..." at her added statement, Makoto and Rei stopped their celebrations and returned their stare to her, "I don't know how we shall retrieve her. For you see, somehow Usagi and Motoki have wound up on a different world. The only thing I know is that they are together and that the world they are currently on is filled to the brim with an arcane magic."

&&&

It lifted its head to the wind. It was close now. Close enough to taste it. Soon, soon it would have that magic, and be back to its original form with more power than ever. Opening its mouth wide it let forth a vicious roar, and opened a rip in the clouds.

Coming out from the adjoining rip, it saw what it had been searching for. The one with all that power, the one who would be able to change it back.

&&&

**So what did you guys think? I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've been bogged down with school work lately and have had very little free time to write when adding in the factor of work. Oh well as always please R&R!**

**Raye-chan**


	5. Decisions

_Thanks go to Angel-Goddess for proof reading and encouraging me to write this chapter, huggles to you for all your help!!_

**Chapter Four**

"What do you mean, you don't know how we will get there? We'll teleport of course! We've done it once, I'm sure we can do it again…" Rei stated in disbelief. "Honestly, and you're meant to be the brains of our group."

"Say whatever you will Rei, but you are forgetting one little key factor." Ami replied calmly, knowing that the fiery priestess would kick herself when she remembered.

"And that would be…"

"That we had Usagi with us on that occasion and it was mainly her power which pulled us through" Minako answered, for once her bubbly attitude being suppressed by her need to be the leader. After all she was head of the Princess's guards in the Silver Millennium, and it was obvious those qualities were needed now, so she gave in to the wiser presence of her older self. There would be time to joke and muck around when Usagi-chan was safely with them once more.

Ami nodded gratefully in Minako's direction and gave a half smile, "Yes, for once Minako you have the right answer. It is Usagi's power which supplies our teleport with most of its power, I am afraid to transfer all of us to Usagi and Motoki would be impossible. But…"

"But you think we could have enough power to see one of us make it there safely, right?" Makoto questioned.

"Precisely, the only question left is, who gets to go? We all have reasons that put us at the top of the list. Minako, you are the leader of the Senshi in Usagi's absence and by rights of that role should be the one to find her. Rei, you are her best and dearest friend, and the one with the best connection to her, which would make you easiest to transport. But on the other hand Makoto is the strongest amongst us and therefore more likely to be able to stand up to what ever threat she encounters in the other world."

"But you skipped yourself, Ami" Minako put in with a slight frown marring her face. "What about your special attributes that would make you a likely candidate? Besides I can't go for precisely the reason you think I should. I am leader in Usagi's stead, and as such am needed here to look after things, no matter how much I want to be the one to find Usagi-chan and Motoki, I can't."

" Yes, you are right, but as to myself going, why it's out of the question! I am the only one who knows the exact co-ordinates of this world and the only one able to work the Mercury Computer, it would be a disastrous choice for me to go as I am needed here to track you guys once in the different world. Besides, my attacks and abilities won't be much use in a fight with just myself and Usagi-chan, it would be better for one of you to go, as all your attacks are offensive and none defensive."

"But…" Rei started.

Ami just held up a hand, demanding silence. "But nothing, I have already told Luna and Artemis of this development, and they have agreed to choose one of you between the two of them, of which Luna shall accompany. She knows the most about the other worlds currently occupied, and with any luck, once on this planet that Usagi and Motoki have been sent to, might be able to identify it and help the chosen one in the customs of the land; so that they do not get into any sticky situations."

**&&&**

'_Why? Why is this happening now? As if my life was not already in turmoil, it just had to add some icing to the cake, and strand me with **one **friend in the middle of a strange world with dragons that seem almost human. Selene this is not good… How am I supposed to explain this to Motoki with out him thinking me crazy? Oh by the way Motoki, you know how I'm Sailor Moon? Yes well somehow those powers went a little haywire and we ended up on this planet, and here's the best part! I have no idea how to return us home… Yeah like he'll really buy that without a screaming fit! This just couldn't get any worse' _Standing slowly from the dewy grass, Usagi lifted her gaze just in time to see a scaly claw come out of the clouds, and if she didn't know better she would have sworn it was directed at her. Shrugging off her fog of thoughts, she turned around and started out for the house, mind busy trying to work out how to tell Motoki with out him fainting and planing what she would have for breakfast.

But Usagi did not make it back in the house, the strange creature coming from the clouds made sure of that. With one swoop of its wings it landed infront of the blonde, blocking her path easily with its bulk.

Usagi started as she saw the strange dragon like creature land in her eyeline. What had that man called it? Azalie, that was it, Azalie, and for some reason with a name the creature appeared in her mind as being closer to human than she first suspected. Usagi shuddered as the creature reached one scaly claw out to her and grasped her round the waist effortlessly lifting her of the ground like a pebble. Gulping and stifling a scream from coming from deep in her throat, Usagi shuddered once more as the dragon thing took her into a tear in the sky.

Sulfur assaulted her nasal passage and clogged her throat, and the last sight Usagi glimpsed before fading into unconsciousness was that of a big mountain with smoke rising out of it, which her hazy mind registered as an active volcano before blacking out.

**&&&**

Orphen stopped in his tracks, his gaze steadily taking in the surrounding horizon and trees. For a moment, just a fleeting second, he could have sworn he felt Azalie's power. But that was impossible, she'd been injured pretty badly due to Childman's attack that broke his binding. She should not have been able to move after only three day's rest, it should have taken a week at least. And that week was what Orphen had been counting on. He needed that time to find Majic and Cleao, and hopefully an explanation as to why they had disappeared so suddenly and those two strangers had shown up.

It had to have something to do with the blonde girl's strange power. What had the boy said her name was? Usagi, that was it. Some how Usagi had managed to harness a power that was meant to be lost, the holders of that power being wiped out a millennia ago when their home was attacked and the monarchy slaughtered. So how had she learned it? The only really logical explanation was time travel, but to go that far back or forward in time was highly improbable. If she had, her powers were immense indeed, but to harness all that magic at such a young age was unheard of. How then had it been done? He needed an answer, and needed it quickly, his gut instinct said that her power was most likely the cause of his apprentice and Cleao's disappearance and her coming to this world.

Orphen swore, punching his hand into a nearby tree, leaving a memorable impression in the bark. He'd have to risk the Tower's resources. There was no other possible way to gather the information he needed. If there was a spell to bring his friend and his companion back, it would be there, the Tower had the most renowned collection of magic books and scrolls on record, and unless he could find an ancients' site that was undisturbed, he was unlikely of finding a better candidate for what he needed. And if luck was with him, he might, just might, find a vital piece of information he had overlooked that could help his Azalie…

Sighing and rubbing his grazed and bruised hand absently, Orphen set off once more down the dirt road he'd been previously traveling.

**&&&**

Motoki sat groggily on the couch, absently rubbing the sleep from his eye's that had accumulated there over night. Looking around he noticed a young woman at the other end of the room sitting doing some sort of needlepoint, Usagi was no where to be seen. No matter if he knew her, he'd bet a hundred yen that she was currently on a quest to find, or had found the kitchen and was probably stuffing her face with goodies at this very moment.

As his gaze turned to the opened window, he heard a soft gasp and light padded feet walking across the carpeted floor. "Thank goodness you are up! Your friend and yourself gave me and my mother quite a scare. You were out for three days!"

Motoki turned his head to see the girl who was doing needlepoint, now standing beside him, her hands clasped together neatly infront of herself. "Usagi?" he croaked, the question coming out harshly from a disused voice box.

"She was up and about an hour ago. From Volcan's and Dortin's grumbling I'm guessing she did an early morning raid on the kitchen. By the way, I'm Mariabella, and you're Motoki right?" to which an outstretched hand was accompanied.

Motoki nodded slightly and clasped the girl's hand in his own, shaking it slightly. "Yes, thank you for letting Usagi-chan and myself stay here, we are very grateful."

"Don't mention it. It was better than having you wondering round an unfamiliar land. So where exactly are you from? From what Orphen alluded to you are definitely not from around here or anywhere close."

"Ever heard of Tokyo?" silence answered his question. "I guess not." Motoki finished scratching his head in a befuddled gesture, unsure of how to describe his home in a satisfying way. "Well Tokyo is…."

**&&&**

"This place is horrible!" Cleao raged stalking backwards and forwards, her hands thrown in the air in exasperation. "We've been here three days. Three Days! And it hasn't stopped raining once. Hasn't even slowed to a drizzle! No instead we have had to put up with a constant downpour of rain and nowhere warm to stay and catch a little rest for a full twenty-four hours! Is it too much to ask for even a short reprieve so that we can at least dry a little?"

"Oh stop your belly aching Cleao!" Majic snapped, having had enough of the older blonde's rantings. She'd been carrying on in this manner for well over an hour, and it was tiring having to listen to her and her screeching voice of complaints. Okay, so the situation they were in allowed for a fair bit of complaining, but no where near as much as what she had taken liberty to verbalise. Besides they had found somewhere safe to hole up, pity it was only open at night. From what he could see it was a place that catered for people with no homes and no where to sleep. So it wasn't a nice roomy tavern room, but beggars' can't be choosers…

Anyway, as far as he was concerned they had bigger problems then that to face. Like customs, and laws, heck even the lingo here was definitely different to how they talked back home… What on earth was a Sheila? And G'day? But then that probably didn't matter, as the people who had greeted and spoken to them in that, that vernacular were the opposite to what they saw nine times out of ten, most likely travellers from another town. Sighing, Majic looked at his moody companion and suppresses a shudder, if he had to spend another day with her… by God's would he crack! "Come on Cleao, let's go this way. It looks like a temple up there, maybe they can offer us some answers" but he wasn't sure even if he himself believed this optimistic remark, it seemed to much to hope for.

**&&&**

"So what are we going to do? How are we going to decide who we should send?" Artemis questioned.

"But do we really have to? After all, we can always awaken and send the outer senshi, they would have enough power to send all three of themselves to this other world… Then again it could just be a simple matter of asking Pluto the loan of her time gates for one quick trip in the best interests of all time streams and possible outcomes for this world."

"But would she agree to it? After all you know how forceful she is when in regards to the time gates, Luna. She only lets people through when the gates show her to, and never at any other time."

"Yes, but isn't this one of those times? The future of this world depends on Serenity being brought back safely and maturing to become our Queen. Without her this world has no possible future, we will be conquered and war ridden, refugees will be everywhere and the amount of orphanages needed to cope with the orphaned children will escalate. Epidemic diseases will become a common occurrences, it will be the Black Death all over again, or if you need a recent event, take SARS on a ten times greater level. There is no way people would survive and live a healthy life, the quality of life would be below zero, and as the great philosopher kings said, 'life can only be judged by the quality, not the quantity'"

"Don't you think I know that Luna? But what if this was meant to be and us sending one of our senshi over there changes all future events? What if Serenity's going there was necessary? For all we know this event could be part of the sequence that actually brings Crystal Tokyo into reality! For Selene's sake, stop and think, if you really wish to act on Ami's plan and send some one through a time stream, then check with Pluto first, for I will only agree to this plan being activated if she says it was meant to be, but if not, we leave things to take their natural course, I will not be none as the one who brought the downfall of the future as we knew it was meant to be." This said Artemis stood haughtily, and tail raised, walked calmly to the window of Usagi's room and jumped out.

**&&&**

_Oh my head _Usagi thought as she gazed groggily at the green foliage above her. Staring at her surroundings a frown appeared, _where on earth am I? This definitely is not that huge house from earlier… and why can I smell sulphur? And where's Motoki, geeze he must be wondering where I am, maybe even going crazy…_Her thoughts crashed to a stop when she saw the youma like dragon lying on its belly, head lazily stretched on its paws, gazing at her intently.

**So you have awoken, was wondering if you'd ever wake up, you're only of use to me conscious, and even that won't be for much longer…**

Usagi stared at the beast in amazement, it wasn't possible and yet after all the things she'd faced as a senshi and Serenity, she should believe it without question. Still that didn't make it any more likely that the dragon had spoken then before, but it should. Never the less, it had spoken, just not out loud, somehow it had managed to contact her through her mind. It was starting to get a little like one of those crazy T.V shows where they tested people live for ESP or other such nonsense…

**I see you find my presence in your mind confusing, never mind, you shan't feel it for much longer. Besides, if the spell I've prepared works, by tapping into your power to perform it, it should burn out your magic and life force all in one go, whilst effectively giving me back my original body!**

Usagi's nerves couldn't take anymore, she stared at the creature in horror before her eyes rolled to the back of her head once more and she fell heavily to the ground.

**&&&**

Well, what do you guys think of this chappie, I'm dying to know!!  Please R&R with critical or helpful remarks, all reviews are greatly appreciated.

Raye-chan


End file.
